Carceral War Wiki
"http://i185.photobucket.com/albums/x238/swgtritono/Imperator_zpsf6e63b9a.jpg" A State of Chagrin. The year is 2393. The world has once again been plunged into a state of chaos. This, however, isn't simply World War V. It is the Carceral War. Will the Carceral State triumph and rid this world of the diseases they know as other nations? Or will Russia and the rest of the world stand tall, strong, and eradicate this threat? This Wiki will help tell the story. Please... Complete the Database The archives are incomplete. Those of you involved in this, please, share your knowledge. In the long run this will help us out. Please note that this is a page for a roleplay series known only to a few people. There is no copyright infringement of any sort intended. The Copyright Terms for this wiki can be viewed here. Let it be known, should only be two people posting things at any given time, then this page begins to lose its point, doesn't it? Two people on the same side can't post for both sides. A biased and incomplete database is a failed source of abusable information. The Archiver (Creator of this Wiki) is kindly requesting assistance from anyone else involved in this war. It's not a book report that we are looking for. Now allow me to clarify why it's important to post, reasons to post, what should be posted, and all that good stuff: *While CS Imperator and the Archiver choose to post "book reports", this is simply to exercise the mind, be throrough, and have something archived. *Why are we being thorough? It's not just for selfish reasons. It's so we don't spend 20 minutes prior to a RP asking what this or that does, have something on official record to look to later, easier reference to something, and details to know whether or not something your character would REALISTICALLY throw out at it and the effect that would be had. You know what else? With how little we RP this war as a group, we need all the time we can possibly get. College, school, and work are coming up faster than Casey Knight 's Hoverbike in a championship race. That's pretty damn fast, by the way. *Weaknesses don't have to be explicitly stated on the pages, especially for the reason that 99% of the time it will result in abuse in RP, just necessary facts to know and potentially some subtext that (using your brain) that can be interpreted to possibly find a weakness. Everything has a big weakness that's just masked by strengths. Kind've like a light always casts a shadow. But as said earlier, there's a reason a weakness does not need to be explicitely said. Say you write that something's weakness is an EMP... You know what happens? Suddenly someone's going to randomly be carrying EMP/Electrical grenades to shut something down and kill it. As someone who has taken quite a few writing/English classes, I can say that what keeps me reading anything is trying to figure things out and not always explicitly saying something on the blatant surface. Like "The sun rose" is pretty obvious. "A beautiful blend of warm colors took over the horizon and defeated the night sky" makes you have to think a little and come to the implication that it's the sun transforming night into day (just like there are implied weaknesses in anything written). And didn't one of those keep you more interested, more involved than the other? I find involvement to be a good thing. *You call things overpowered; but they have legitimate reason for them. It's easier to post a full explanation on here as to why it's like that rather than take away precious time later. Explaining things to someone in a live conversation on here, yes it can be fun, and I know it sucks that you can't just state what something does briefly and be done with it. But let's be honest. This is a roleplay war going on amongst young adult roleplayers. Vague concepts don't work and little things make the difference. It doesn't take much to describe something in full though. Maybe just a page. It's only a bit more than what is written in the chatbox, when you think about it, and shouldn't take more than a few minutes if you have an idea of what you're talking about. Anyway, when it comes to Imperates for example on a macro level, their status is explained. The augmentations are mentioned, memory cleansing, and all that good stuff. Meanwhile, on a micro level, a character's attitude and skills are often attributed to their past. Writing a character's biography (even if it is considered brief) explains how they came by their battle abilities, so there's justification to it. *Just because it isn't on here, it doesn't mean it's unusable. But really, it makes yourself a lot more respectable when it's seen that effort can be taken to put down the information some place else so everyone knows what's going on and understands things out of character. Out of character confusion causes a lot of problems that just... simply aren't necessary. Am I beating this point to death? GOOD. I'll beat your characters to death too if it's not acknowledged *glare*. *If you don't post, the CS side will be a lot more likely to stop posting in light of the fact information regarding the arsenal of the Carceral State is being abused and unfairly recognized whereas the Carceral State can hardly see a shred of information regarding the opposition. Then nobody is going to get anywhere. These aren't immature antics, in case you want to comment on it. It's a strategy against'' out of character injustice''. Think about it. If someone responds to a heartfelt paragraph with an "lol" doesn't that hurt you just a little bit? If you put hours into a project while someone puts an hour or less but still recieves around the same grade, is that fair? Will the other side of the equation really be determined to keep trying? I'm just using radical examples to get a point across... *It doesn't have to be perfect! Grammar, spelling (especially spelling, there's no bloody spell check on here), punctuation, and all that do not matter to the Archiver. The Archiver is just happy regarding effort. If you want help, I can give it. If you want me to edit something, it's all good (considering that becoming an editor is one of my career ideas). I don't mind reviewing something or throwing minor edits in. I just can't stand having to write someone else's work... It'd be like me writing your character, which isn't good because the creator has to have a heavy hand in what is shown. *Nothing on here is going to be stolen. Unless somebody is really bored and somehow comes across this wiki amongst the thousands upon thousands, there is almost no chance that anything here will be taken. And there is a copyright down. There is a screenshot of the original copyright terms and record of everything on here, as well as when it was originally written because computers are just awesome enough to do that. So if fear is a worry, don't let it be... unless it's fearing me, in which case I'm perfectly dandy and jubilant about it. *L eventually will give into nagging like I supposedly have. Do you like that? Probably not. I think that's the greatest reason of all. xP Anyway... All of the above should be enough reason with enough explaining behind each bit. Take care, all of you. Latest activity Category:Browse